The NTAG Adventures
by lunariiku
Summary: This is the world of NTAG. Where you can live without a brain and do the impossible. Where you turn into anything you have your mind set on. Where sanity is considered weird. Battle items advised.
1. A Memory Told

_Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets. Whoever owns Neopets... well then they own it. I'm just the teller of truths... or insanity. Whichever you prefer. _

**NTAG Adventures**

Memories

"Oi! Dragonfly!" A voice penetrated the daze thaat captured an elfmaiden warrior.

"Huh? Oh, hey Nano," Dragonfly said as her eyes refocused.

"What? You didn't hear me?" A Blue Shoyru holding a cheese mallat asked her.

"Well... no. No I didn't." Dragonfly sighed, she has having a good day dream.

"What were you day-dreaming about? Got a secret crush? Perhaps cheese? Gouda? I can hook you guys up!" The Blue Shoyru persisted.

"No, no. I was just think about when I first joined NTAG. I really haven't noticed how... well _strange_ it was," Dragonfly answered.

"How so?" A blonde-haired human walked through a door, clutching a steel-coated pillow.

Scary, that pillow. Tried to bite off Dragonfly's foot off once. Not that it was unusual.

"Well..."

(Vision blurs and you see into the past! Or... just a memory)

----------------

"I refuse to go. I'm not going to... NO PLEASE DON'T!"

Too late. The guild had been deleted and a golden-brown haired girl was left standing at an empty space in the Guild Houses. The girl sighed. She had just been in a great guild. But the guild leader started to miss a few days. And then another. Until she finally came back one day. And unfortunately deleted the private guild. Only a few active members were still standing there. Then, they departed to find another one. Some of the power-hungry members shouted in frustration.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be..." The girl sighed and stooped off.

"I guess we'll have to find a new guild! I never liked that one, you know. The members there always said how cute I was. Pathetic and inferior humans. Uh... I mean annoying members." A yellow Lupe mentioned to his owner, Dragonfly.

A frown appeared on Dragonfly's face. Silently she shook her head. The Lupe could see that they were heading for the exit, into the world of Neopia.

"N-o spells no. Remember what I said when I joined this guild? This would be the last. I'm sick of searching for a guild that is postively perfect for me. I found it and it has been deleted. I guess that... I'll just make... make... friends outside of guilds. I mean, who needs a guild, anyways?" Dragonfly tried to cheer herself up.

"You do. The last time we tried going without a guild you about died of boredom. The only thing that kept you going was the lab map. That's not going to happen again!" At this the Lupe cut in front of Dragonfly, causing her to stop.

Dragonfly sighed. Nithe was a stubborn Lupe. There was absolutely no arguing with him.

"Alright, but if we don't find a guild today, I'm going to go back to Terror Mountain where we are supposed to live." Dragonfly said in a sigh and turned around.

Nithe sighed. Dragonfly was a stubborn person. There was absolutely no arguing with her. And so they walked. And walked. And even jogged a bit. They at first searched the private guilds seeing if they had what was needed to join at the least. Then they started to go to the public guilds. Dragonfly didn't like these guilds very much. They tended to be deleted or remain unactive. They passed a few guilds that looked a bit interesting. But only to find that you had be active so much that you couldn't sleep. Or they found a cool plant and garden guild only to find that it had been unactive for about eight months. It was five hours past when they started looking. It was starting to get dark.

"Let's face it Nithe, there's no use. There is no guild that right for me," Dragonfly said in a sigh and they stalked off to Terror Mountain.

On the ferry, Dragonfly bought a Neopian Times Issue. Reading through some of the stuff, she tossed it on the chair next to her. Nithe picked it up. He was about to start on a story, when he noticed the author. Nimras23. He'd seen her before. As always, he was a fan of her stories for they contained many Lupes. Going to the bottom where Nimras kept her author's notes, he noticed the letters "NTAG".

"Aha!"

"What'd ya say Nithe?" Dragonfly said with a bit of a start.

"Wha- oh nothing!" Nithe grinned.

That night, Nithe, a sly Lupe, snuck out of the house and made his way onto a ferry headed for Neopia Central. Snow coated the Lupe's fur and it soon melted as he arrived at Neopia Central.

"Sir, do you know what time it is?" Nithe asked the ferry captain.

"Yes."

"..."

"And?"

"Oh! It's 1:25 A.M. NST."

"Thank you."

_Right on time_, Nithe thought. Swiftly, he headed for the Guild Section of Neopia Central. Nithe pushed the large gate open and ran down the street. Most of the guild houses looked dark and uninviting. Nithe scurried past them, his prize not far. After about five minutes of sprinting, he was coming to the back section. Soon, a large intimidating building came into view. One word was said.

"NTAG."

-------------------------

"So it was Nithe who suggested NTAG?" Nano asked.

A few more members had joined the room. There was Meep, a hyper-active silver Lupess. And Nut had came in and listened too.

"More of like forced it upon me." Dragonfly smiled.

"So continue, continue," Sage insited.

---------------------------

"Can you take this stupid blindfold off me?"

Dragonfly grew more disgruntled by the second. Nithe took it off and soon the light began to seep into Dragonfly's eyes. A large building came into view, obstructing the sun.

"Nithe, what is this supposed to be?" Dragonfly asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Your new community!" He said cheerfully and began pulling her to the entrance.

"What! Wait! Let go of me!" Dragonfly struggled, but it was no use. Nithe was much heavier and stronger than she was. "I refuse to do it. I know nothing of this guild!"

"Don't care. Now join, human." Nithe growled. He never got the fact that humans were the owners, not the pets.

Sighing, Dragonfly walked up to the elegant door. It looked strangely new, even though it said it was founded on December 13th, 2001. Dragonfly looked up at the door in wonder. Each guild had a different way of joining. The one she was in previous had her trace the door with her membership card and say the words that were written upon the card. She stared at the sign that read 'New Members Join Here' with a big arrow pointing down. Dragonfly looked down and saw a drawer. Opening it, she found a golden quill laying at rest. Dragonfly picked it up and was about to start writing, when the quill wriggled out of her hand. And to Dragonfly's astonishment, so did her membership card! The quill began to write on the card in neat cursive, that oddly represented the cursive in the Neopian Times. The quill then went back to the drawer and it shut itself. Dragonfly grabbed her card from the air. It read:

Member: AquaBlueDragonfly

Rank: Suscriber

Post(s): 0

Status: active

Joined: 10/02/2005

"Well... here goes nothing. And Nithe! No funny business. The moment I find something I don't like, we're leaving. Got that?" Dragonfly pointed a finger at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Nithe said mockingly.

With a deep breath, Dragonfly opened the door. Dragonfly expected either a room full of literary writers or an empty room in an unactive guild. What she didn't expect is to have a meepit, the biggest one she ever saw, narrowly missing her head. In the whole meepit versus feepit ordeal, Dragonfly mainly remained neutral. But this meepit apparantly didn't seem to know that as it quickly began trying to gnaw off her leg. Dragonfly shook the meepit off sending it flying towards the other side of the room.

"Well, this is interesting. See ya, Dragonfly." And with that, Nithe dashed off to cause havoc and misery to weak fools.

"Welcome... what's your name?" Dragonfly turned to see a red Kyrii standing beside her.

"Dragonfly. Um... where's your owner? I would like to meet him or her."

"..."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"O-owner? Excuse me! But I am the owner! Geo VII! Thank you very much!" The Kyrii fumed.

"Oh, calm down, Geo. She's a new member." A white Lupesses said. "Hi, I'm Nimras. I like showers and my blue fuzzy, more commonly known as Jeran! And don't you dare touch him or else face the fate decided by the cheesegrater!" Nimras said holding up a large cheesegrater.

"But you control it right?"

"Yup."

"So you decide my fate."

"Well..."

"A newbie! Yayy!" A voice floated from above.

"Brace youself, Dragonfly."

"Wha-"

WHAM!

"... _Ow._" Dragonfly managed to sqweak.

"Welcome! You have just been glomped!" A blue Shoyru said. Seeing the confusion and pain on Dragonfly's face she continued. "It's a rather painful hug or tackle. The more painful it is, the better the glomp!"

"I can't feel my legs!" Dragonfly moaned.

"That's not a problem!" Another voice came.

Dragonfly looked up to see a great water faerie standing... well she had fins but she was standing nevertheless ...in front of her. A mystical light surrounded Dragonfly and hse felt completely healed.

"Are you some sort of Healing/Rainbow Fountain Faerie mix? What are you doing here?" Dragonfly asked as she got up, her legs wobbly.

"Oh. I'm the guild's official Water Faerie. My name is Belle! I'm responsible for all the water creature transformations in NTAG!" Belle said cheerfully.

"So where was I?"

"You think we're the pets right? Well see, whever you come in here, you're magically transformed to whatever you want to be! Like me! Nano! I'm a blue Shoyru! Oh and I'm obsessed with cheese! _So don't you dare steal it_!"

"Oooohhkaaay... uhhh... have you seen a red Lupe around here?"

"You mean Nithe? Oh yeah! He's in the party room! Join us! We are celebrating!" Nimras said. And before Dragonfly could protest she was being pulled by a red Kyrii, a white Lupess, a blue Shoyru, and a Water Faerie.

They entered a large room. Music was blasting and there were many active members in there partying, eating, chatting, or just being insane. Dragonfly spotted Nithe at once. He was on the dance floor doing the robot, making lots of members laugh.

"ROFFLE!" A girl shouted.

"Pardon?" Dragonfly looked bewieldered. Had she done something wrong?

"What? Oh, a new member! Welcome! I'm Mashy! I love mashed potatoes! Roffle is another form of rofl. But this is much better and is not considered chatspeak!" She said.

"Cool!" Dragonfly exclaimed. "So um, Belle, why are we throwing a party?"

"Plankton, our guild's pyromaniac, managed to not burn down the guild house for a whole week!"

"... Horray?" Dragonfly said uncertaintly.

"Precisely!"

The party cotinued all night. Dragonfly ended up with a few more bruises than she liked to from glomping of other members. It was around that time that normal people would head off to bed. But NTAG wasn't normal. So it was around the time that NTAG people would head off to bed. Dragonfly was given the choice of a room or finding a place in the guild house to call her own. Dragonfly took the room. She and Nithe were just about to hit the hay when Nithe stopped her.

"Well?" He said, his sharp teeth shining.

"Well what?"

"Are staying?"

And suddenly Dragonfly's mind remembered everything that happened that day.

"Where else to stay but home?" She smiled and rested. Sooner or later they realized that they had the mistake of picking the room that would be right next to a certain new, hyper-active member-to-be.

--------------------------

"Are you kidding me!" Sage said beweildered.

"What" Dragonfly looked up in confusion.

"All you got were a _few_ bruises! I had to be doctored by Heather!" Sage exclaimed.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then...

"ROOFLE!"

Then there were some serious damage to the trampolines. They weren't use to that kind of weight.

**THE END**

_Authors Note: I know I didn't describe NTAG's insanity as much as I should have! Nevertheless, it shall be shown in my next chapter. And the last part about the trampolines- well whoever is in NTAG and read Nut's story about Roofle should know what I mean. Hope you enjoyed. A la! Fweeeeee!_


	2. The Mysterious Room

Hi. This is Dragonfly. Not Adam.. or Donna, or- wait I won't go into this. I don't own Neopets, blah blah blah. I only own me depending on what day it is. Thank you. Come again. -cough- I mean.. errr.. enjoy? 

Muahahaha!

Oh and Nut belongs to me. Sorry Sage.

**NTAG Adventures**

The Mysterious Room

A very, very, VERY angry Tdyans walked down the hallway to a very noisy room. Now, noise usually never bothers her. Noise is everywhere. Most NTAGers learn to drown it out with their own noise. On this occasions however, Tdyans wasn't going to yell because of the noise. She was going to yell because of a certain NTAGer. She entered the game room. It was HUGE. I'm not talking the world huge, but let me tell you, this was GINORMEOUS! (giant+enormous) Bean bags were everywhere, screens were everywhere, monitors were everywhere, game controllers were everywhere, cheese was everywhere, but there was only one elf in the entire guild. Dragonfly to be exact. Well, she didn't know what she was in for.

"Die die die!" A winged white weewoo- say that five times fast- pushed the other character of the edge with a bat.

"Woah! Leah calm down! I'm dead, I'm dead!" Jake put down the controller. There were few who could beat Leah.

"Actually, you're only dead in the game..."

"Meaning?" The weewoo smiled mischeviously before pulling out her ray gun.

"No- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jake ran out and down the hall, with Leah flying behind him.

At that moment Tdyans entered the game room. A few people- no NTAGers looked up and smiled, but as soon as they saw the anger on her face they quickly looked back to their games.

Only one word was said.

"Dragonfly."

The game room instantly became quiet. The games all paused and everyone looked at that one elf.

"Why hello, Tdyans! Wonderful isn't it?" No this wasn't Dragonfly sucking up. She's just a bit slow like that.

"Out. Now." Tdyans restrained herself from blowing up.

Dragonfly cheerfully paused her game and walked out of the room, her sword clanking. Nithe, a brown Xweetok at the time, was on her shoulder. Big mistake.

Once in the hall, Tdyans ushered Dragonfly into her office and closed the door. Opened the door. Threw some RSM out, and closed the door again.

"Sit."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." And Dragonfly sat.

"You remember last week when I said you could do anything to your old room?" Tdyans said, almost in a whisper.

"Uhhh..." Now Dragonfly realized this was going to be a bad talk. Nithe realized too, for he ran out of the room.

"The guild lost so many members in one day, it's a new record!"

"Oh, so I get a prize?"

"NO! ... No. What in the name of Chedder Cheese did you do to your room? I asked all the members why they were leaving and they only mumbled something about room 57422."

"Really? I wonder whose room is number 57422?"

Tdyans picked up a random fish and smacked Dragonfly upside the head.

"That was your room until you moved out. Now, I want you to go in there and fix it!"

"But Meep got to have her Meepit Tunnels!"

"Yeah! Where it was underground and nobody went looking for it!"

"Fine."

Tydans sighed in relief. NTAG had a pretty weird reputation already, it didn't need one room to make it even worse.

"So that's why I'm ordering you, Leah, and Sage to live in there for a whole day. You stay in there for twenty-four hours. If you stay in there for the whole twenty four hours, I'll let you keep it how it is. If you even leave the room for a milisecond, I'm blowing it up and making it totally pink." Tdyans threatened.

"Noooo!"

"Hahaha. Pink _always_ works."

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, no. Not that. Leah and Sage? Noooooooooooooo!"

"What do you mean 'Noooooo'? I'm not that bad!" Leah fumed.

The three of them began moving their feeble belongings to just outside the door. The food was already inside. They had their sleeping bags, flashlights, lucky marshmellow potem, and spare clothing. It was exactly one minute till noon, at which they would move in and try to survive.

"Well, I see why it would be bad living in the same room with Leah for twenty four hours, but why me?" Sage asked, clutching his pillow.

Dragonfly and Leah both looked at him.

"Well..."

"You do tend..."

"To make..."

"Everything..."

"Go wrong."

They said.

"Oh... right."

"But don't worry Sage, I am making things as normal as possible. I brought a nintendo with us! So you can lose while I'm serving punishment!"

BOING!

The three looked at the grandfather clock, took a deep breath, scribbled down a will, and entered the room.

"Dragonfly! What in the world did you do?" Leah exclaimed.

It looked like everything horrible compressed into one room. There was a strange green color splattered randomly across the wall. A clock that had a baby face on it. There were bright neon colors everywhere. But worst of all was the furniture. It was all bright, hot pink. Their feet sunk into the ground with each step they took. The smell was musty with a hint of scallops. It was the nightmere before.. uh... well I don't know really.

"Where's the bathroom."

"Uhhh..." Dragonfly avoided their glares.

"No bathroom!"

"Why, yes there is! But umm... it's... it's through that door," Dragonfly pointed to a small cardboard door.

The three slowly made their way over, for if they stepped too fast and too heavy, they would sink right through. With a shaking hand, Sage pushed the door open. Blue liqueid was goozing out of the wall and the pipes. The mirror was cracked and filthy. And it smelled like rotten eggs. With an unsaid, unanimous decision they all ran back to their sleeping bags.

"I don't remember why I am not leaving right now," Sage said before gathering his belongings.

"Because I said I would give you five tons of fudge every two hours for a day," Dragonfly reminded him, as she began setting up a fort.

"You got permission from Tdyans to do that? Remember what happened last time?" Leah reminded them.

All three of them had a vision of Sage running through the guild house causing destruction. And all three shrugged.

"Okay, so I'm getting fudge, but what is Leah getting?" Sage asked accusingly. She had a habit of stealling Sage's pillow.

"Umm.. quality time?" Dragonfly said in a high pitched voice.

"Really? Because I thought I was getting Sage's pillow for a day- oh." Leah shut her beak.

Sage gasped and crawled into his covers.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that!" Leah screamed.

"Oh don't get your feathers in a bunch. It's just the clock," Dragonfly said. It was an hour since they had gone in.

"Woah. Time went by fast!" Sage said.

"No, that clock is fifty five minutes fast," Dragonfly said in a smile.

"Umm... why don't you just change it to make it the correct time?" Leah asked, adding to the growing fort.

"Well, for one, it messes up people. And two, Tdyans isn't letting me change anything about the room. It's a good thing we have that clock, too. If we slept for an hour in the same spot, we would sink through!" Dragonfly said.

Dragonfly. Always the optimistic. Oh wait, that's Leah.

Hours passed. Most tried to sleep, but it was impossible. When Leah, Sage, and Dragonfly are ordered to live together. Things don't tend to be quiet.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Leah shouted, hitting Dragonfly on the shoulder. She didn't feel a thing wearing her protective armour.

"We're playing tag?" Dragonfly looked up. She was cooking tomato soup on a skillet that had a bunsen burner under it.

"I don't know. I just felt like saying that," Leah shrugged it off.

Sage was currently playing with his pillow, tickeling it and make baby sounds and faces at it. Leah and Dragonfly could swear they saw it squirm and heard it giggle. Both of them gave an involuntary shudder.

"I feel like playing evil." Dragonfly stated. Both of them immediately stopped. Dragonfly caught their stares. "What? Nothing bad like the last time-"

"That wasn't just bad! That was HORRIBLE! I mean, did you really have to leave the Red Herring, and Toenail Polish? Eew! I can't believe I didn't get my money," Leah fumed, shooting daggers out of her eyes at Dragonfly.

_Author's Note: If you don't know what had happened by now, you might want to check out Nut's story on Current Events._

"I'm just happy I got out of there alive." Sage mumbled.

"How did you get out of there, Sage? I thought Pillow was getting you out of there?" Leah and Dragonfly giggled.

"Well, here's what happened..."

(Into the past)

-------------------------------------

It had been hours since Sage the Feepit had been dragged out of the random fifty foot cliff. At this point in time, Pillow was leading him only to dead ends. And Sage was getting extremely hungry.

"Meep."

"Aaah! Pillow!"

But Pillow didn't move. For it wasn't a meepit that was there. It was actually Meep. Of course. Who else would randomly mimick a meepit?

"How you doing Sage?"

"Meep! I swear-"

"What? Are you going to shake your bushy tail at me?"

"Well... I mean no! Once this whole ordeal is over, I'm telling Tdyans!" Sage said and began to cackle.

"I already know." Tdyans appeared out from under a cloak.

"Wha-"

"Yes, this is a rather lovely place for a dungeon. Maybe we can throw the cheesinator-"

"_Da CHEESINATOR 2_!" Nano yelled from somewhere up above.

"Whatever. Maybe we can throw it down here." Tdyans said in a dreamy voice.

"Tdyans! Meep changed me into a Feepit! Make her change me back! I was attacked! Pillow and I have been down here starving for hours!" Sage cried.

"Pillows can starve?" Meep cocked her head to one side.

"Not the point! Meep told me how you barged in here without permission. So I'm giving you two choices. You can either find your way out here yourself, or I'll take you out and you can face some embarassments." Tdyans offered.

"Embarassments! Embarassments!" Sage cried.

Hesitantly, Meep changed Sage back into a human. And before he knew it he and Pillow was chained and moved to somewhere else. There was an evil cackle from somewhere in the weird room, but Sage couldn't see. Maybe because he's in a pitch black room. Just maybe. Worridly, Sage tried to move around, intending to search for an exit. Except for the fact that he was locked onto a wall by none other than chains. Chains and... was that sand? Yes Sand. That meant Meep. Or Leah. Maybe even both. You could never be certain.

"Hehehe! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sage! I must say, I've been waiting to do this to you for AGES!" Meep came out of nowhere holding a torch in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other.

"Do what?" Sage asked uncertain if he wanted to know the answer.

"This!" Meep held up the parchment. "By order of Tdyans, Sage is to do whatever Meep tells him to do whatever it takes in order to make up for him trespassing her underground property, etc."

"Do whatever it takes!" Sage exclaimed in horror.

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing TOO serious. In fact, there's only one thing that could make up for this," Meep reassured him.

"And hows that?" Sage asked dubiously.

"By order of Meep, head of the Meepits, you are ordered to run through the entire house five times wearing a bikini bathing suit, flippers, and a bright flashing light. Oh, and you also have to shout as loud as you can that you have fallen in love with Meepits." Meep said with massive ammounts of enthusiasm.

"M-meepits?"

"Yup!"

"And what if I say no?"

"I turn you into a feepit again and put you in the dungeons with all my Meepits while Pillow goes in the dumpster." She said happily.

"I'll take the first choice."

"Excellent. Here's your attire and I'll be waiting in the Grand Hall where you start"

----------------------------------------

"You mean that was YOU! All this time, I thought it was Jake."

Leah and Dragonfly were howling with laughter.

"It's not funny, you guys," Sage said, his scarlet toned face fixed on the ground.

It grew silent for a moment and no longer than that before Leah and Dragonfly roared with laughter louder than before.

After a bit, Dragonfly and Leah calmed down.

"Anyways, Dragon, have you beaten the Water Temple yet?" Leah asked, peering over her shades.

"Well..."

"Dragon? Still!"

"Well, I think I used the keys in the wrong order or something. I think I also pulled the block when I was supposed to push it. I can't find anything that will help!" Dragonfly wailed.

"Maybe if I can get Link to come over and give you moral support..." Leah began to mumble.

In an instant, Dragonfly brightened up.

"That would work too! He said something about having to go and.. something.. something.. Twilight Princess."

"Twilight Princess! I can't wait for that to come out! Are you going to buy it? Have you seen the trailer?" Leah said excitedly.

"I've seen the trailer, it's sooooo awsome! But I don't have a Game Cuber or Wii. So... I think I'll persuade my cousin to get it." Dragonfly said in a dreamy voice.

Sage drowned out the chatter about Link and the Legend of Zelda that followed. He looked out the window and was surprised to find it nighttime.

"Hey, Dragon, is it really night-time?" Sage asked, hoping it was true. Later he would regret that.

"Yup! See, it's like this. Time here goes faster than how normal time goes. That's why I was okay with doing this. So, it looks like we have fourteen hours left, when we really have seven. Major cut-down, eh?" Dragonfly said.

"Great! Only seven more hours! In that case I'm going to get some rest. I need plenty of energy to eat all the fudge." Sage dreamily layed down and drifted off to sleep.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sage sat up.

"Grr! I hate that stupid clock!"

Sage layed down.

"So, Dragon, what else did you hide in this crafty room?" Leah said Flying from furniture to furniture.

Just as she was about to land on a big green and pink bean bag Dragon shouted.

"Wait! Leah! If you touch that it-"

Too late. Leah landed on it. Instantly hot pink goo began to ooze from it.

"Oh... eew."

Carefully, Leah hopped over to Sage's sleeping bag. And even more carefully, she wiped the goo on it.

"So, what REALLY did you bring in here?" Leah grinned mischeiviously.

"Oh... nothing," Dragonfly said with an innocent face, but a mischevious grin.

Both of them dumped the bag Dragonfly had brought with her on the floor. There was whip cream, peanut butter, a razor, various makeup items, and a Meepit plushie. They began to work.

"Remember. Moehawk. Moehawk."

"Gotcha."

"Oooh, this stuff is sticky,"

"Wait, one last spray."

"He's waking up!"

"And the cherry on top."

PLOP!

"Places!"

"Mmph. What time is i- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was a masterpiece. Sage's face as you might've guess was sprayed all with whip cream. His feat were covered in peanut butter, his head was shaved except for a moehawk, held up with peanut butter, and the Meepit plushie was sitting, ever so kindly on his chest. If you asked Sage, the thing he hated the most about him right now, was the Meepit plushie sitting on his chest. Pillow, not knowing the difference between plushie and the real thing ripped it to shreds in seconds. It was an amusing and yet horrifying site at the same time.

"I. Will. Kill. The. Both. Of. You." Sage seethed through gritted teeth.

"Once we get out of here."

"No. Now, because I'm LEAVING!" Sage yelled.

"What no Sage! My punishment! You can't!" Dragonfly yelled, now standing.

"I don't care! This is the last of it. I'm locking myself in my room! Good bye!" Sage yelled and began walking to the door, only holding pillow.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to stay whether you like it or not!"

And with that, Dragonfly threw herself ontop of Sage before he could reach the door. Pillow flew out of his hands towards Leah, who quickly got out of the way.

"Get off me!" Sage pleaded. Armour is pretty heavy.

"Leah, chain up Pillow!" Dragonfly commanded.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not touching that thing!" Leah prostested.

"Leah."

"Fine."

And thus, Pillow was chained to the floor.

"Dragon, can you get off me now?"

"Not until-"

"No, really. The floor is about to fall through."

"Oh."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

And so, Sage was telling the truth. The floor really did fall through, with a human and an elf plummeting to a shadowy death. Until Leah caught them. You ask, how does a tiny little Weewoo catch a human AND an elf? I really don't know. Maybe she held them together a string.

"Great. We can't get out." Dragonfly said.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked.

"Let me rephrase that. You can get out because you have wings. But the large whole right in front of the door is kind of blocking Sage and I from getting out," Dragonfly explained.

"The window?"

"It doesn't open."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Want to play Super Smash Melee?"

"Sure!"

A few minutes later...

"Sorry, Sage."

"Oh come on! Leah totally got green ooze in my hair!" Sage cried out in despair.

"I was only wiping off my feet." Leah said innocently.

"Urgh! I'm seriously sick of dying! I'm not playing anymore!" Sage cried out in despair, throwing the controller down.

Dragonfly and Leah looked at each other.

"Then what are you going to do for the remaining five hours?" Leah asked.

"There's only five hour left?" Sage asked, hope renewed.

"Yup!" Dragonfly told him.

"Great! I'll just find interest in the room and that shall keep me good!" He said brightly, getting up.

Leah and Dragonfly looked at each other again before shrugging and starting to throw each other off the side. Sage on the other hand, was studying a picture that looked like it was loosely put on the wall. Sage studied it for another second before he grabbed it, revieling a hidden fusebox. Delighted with a new sense of a game, Sage began to pull out some of the wires. Suddenly, things began to become very, very slow. It's like time was slowed. Which is what sort of happened.

"Saaaaageeeee. Whaaaat diiid yooou dooooo?" Dragonfly said very slowly.

"Alllllllll I diiiiiiiiiiiid waaaaaaaaas pulllllllll thiiiiiiiiiis wiiiiiiiiireeeeeee." He answered very slowly.

"Craaaaaaaaap. Yoooooooou maaaaaaaadeeeee iiiiiiiiiit soooooooo thaaaaat weeee haaaaaveeee tooooooo waaaaaaaaait teeeeen hooooours, noooooooooow!" Dragonfly announced!

Leah's eyes became abnormally huge. So big you could see them behind the shades.

"Weeeeell, screeeeeeew thaaaaat. I'mmmmmm oooout ooooooof heeeeereeeee!" She said.

Leah started flapping her wings, though very slowly. And soon she was at the door.

"Leeeaaaah! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Dragonfly shouted.

She made a running jump for Leah right as Leah was turning the door. But Dragonfly forgot one very important thing. There was a large abyss below her. So, in slow motion she fell in, her screams echoing in the distance. Unfortunately, Leah didn't notice and opened the door anyways to find a very peculiar site.

"What in the name of gravy?" Leah asked, time had gone back to normal.

Outside in the hallway Nimras, Tdyans, Nut, Luau, Belle, Meep, and Plankton were camping out with sleeping bags. Waffles was up passing around flaming coffee, while Gazz was showing Plankton cool tricks with fire. It would be a wonderful sight, if only they weren't all wearing smirks on their faces.

"We all knew you couldn't stay in there together. I mean come on. Sage had to do something stupid sooner or later," Nimras answered.

"How did you-"

"Come on, Sage is the one who does anything stupid. You think we didn't hear everything you said? See everything that happened? Meep actually gave us the hookup for the hidden cameras and microphones for the whole thing," Tdyans replied.

"So are you really going to blow it up and make it totally pink?" Leah asked.

"Acutally I was never going to do that. I was just going to give Dragonfly a more horrible punishment, but she seems to have already found it," Tdyans said.

"So, where is she?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Uhh, just follow us." Nut replied, half worried, half gleeful.

"Luau, get Sage over here, and then we can go."

"Alrighty!" Luau floated over, grabbed Sage, and came back.

They all headed down numerous stair cases until it became extremely dark and cold. Leah thought she heard a noise. The group moved on. They soon came to a room with a unbreakable window viewing a rather funny site.

"Please! Someone help me! I'm sorry Tdyans! Let me out! I won't ever do it again!" The screams of Dragonfly came within.

Inside, there was Dragonfly strapped to a chair with a n00b running around her, screaming stupid and annoying things.

"Make it stop!"

"00H! U 1Z PR377Y!11!1!ONE!1SHIFT!1 W4N7 70 G0 0N 4N 4DV3N7UR3?1/11?1!1/1!oneshift!11shiftshift." The idiot n00b ran around her.

**The End.**

_Author's Notes: Yayy! Finally! Sorry for this not coming out earlier! I had a stupid writer's block. But an almost all nighter with Leah always produces inspiration. W00t! I can finally start on my next one! Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Twas The Night Before Christmas

Jeez, do I need to put a disclaimer on every single one? I don't own Neopets!

**NTAG Adventures**

Twas The Night Before Christmas

"No, really, I need to get in."

"..."

"Please?"

In frustration, Dragon plumped herself on the ground. For nearly half an hour she had been standing outside the Neopian Times Appreciation Guild's door. Or rather, front yard. The thing blocking her from her destination? It was the one and only Evil Vacuum Pit of Doom. EVPOD just glared right back at her. As soon as she came galloping up the street it had decided to block her path.

Dragon wiggled her eyebrows... nothing happened.

"Hey, Dragon... why aren't you in the house yet?" Nithe said, trotting up to his owner.

Nithe was a very happy person at the moment. Dragon had spent 300k on a Lupe Trans. Potion and another 40k on a Yellow Paint Brush. Rhalley came bouncing behind him, not as gleeful. He, in return, was next in line for the Lab Ray and was certainly dismayed when he changed from a male Green Kougra into a female Yellow Blumaroo. Athia, a Halloween Ixi, flew behind them, with her baby Blue Lutari brother, Riiku, on her back.

"EVPOD won't let me in. I don't know what got into it," Dragon said in dismay. She was looking forward to a big welcome back after she spent a long time away from NTAG. She had her armor polished with a good ol' spit and shine and delivered to the house. We still don't know what happened to the delivery boy. She brushed her brown hair, though it was cut to a short length and she wore jeans, a cream-colored hoodie, and brown clogs. Her outfit was nice and cushioned for any surprise glomps.

"I don't think it recognizes you," Riiku said, hopping off Athia's back. Dragon looked bewildered.

"I'm a Head Journalist! How would it forget me? I haven't been away _that_ long," Dragon said.

"I think fuzz-face is onto something, Dragon. You were gone for a few months, and with all the n00bs- I mean newbies that join each day, it probably forgot about you," Rhalley said. Rhalley is the brains of the family, like I'm talking like a freaking genius. He wasn't wrong often.

Dragon sighed and pulled out her membership card. It was written with the same handwriting as the Neopian Times. Her named shined on the card with gold ink, the rest of it black. Dragon showed it to EVPOD, or at least as best as she could without it sucking it up.

"Is this what you want?" Dragon said, holding it just out of it's range. It seemed to grumble in defeat, moving on. Dragon thought she saw a nearby bird getting sucked out of the air.

Dragon walked up to the front door. There was something that vaguely resembled a credit card slider there. She looked at her pets.

"I would do it just to be safe," Rhalley said.

Dragon nodded, and slid it through. You could hear it unlock the door. Dragon just stood there.

"Uhm, Dragon, can we please go in now? I kind of have to use the bathroom," Athia said.

"Okay, okay," she said and pushed the door open. Err, well that's what she tried to do.

"Push the handle down first," Rhalley piped up. Feeling stupid (not that it was a new feeling) Dragon opened the door with ease, a small breeze flowing in through the open hallway. There was a jingling sound, as Dragon found golden jingle bells placed on the door. The building looked as grand as ever, and as always it looked brand new. Except for the cheese stains and the ketchup that were being fired across the room.

"Ketchup.. But who use ketch-"

"Look! Dragon's back!"

What followed that were many glomps followed by the clash of chains.

"Hey guys?"

There were a murmur of replies.

"I kinda need to, oh I don't know, BREATHE!"

Dragon finally saw who the glomps came from. Nano, Plankton, Leah, and Nut.

"Arrived just in time, too." Leah said, flying to sit on top of the Elf's head. That lazy good for nothing.. Uhm anyways. She sat on her head.

"Pardon?"

"It's the day before Christmas and no doubt we've all procrastinated getting each other's presents," Nut piped up.

"Remember the last time we all went shopping?"

"Okay I'd rather not talking about that," Leah said giving Dragon a glare for bringing it up.

"Ready to go group- Dragon here! Whee!" Nimras flung herself onto Dragon.

After this happened as more members made their way into the Grand Hall, Dragon was glomped over and over again. It was also a delightful surprise to see Planny there. That explained the ketchup.

"Okay, we're going to the Bazaar! Let's go!" shouted Nimras.

They marched down Guild Street. One poor girl thought there was going to be a revolution and she quickly ran inside, boarding up her guild. Finally they came to the entrance to all the guilds. Nimras, Nut, Belle, Leah, Dragon, Nano, Sage, Chris, Planny, Meep, Luau, and Plankton marched on out into the bazaar each individual going in separate sections.

Leah, Nano, and Sage decided to head to Plushie Palace. Shelves upon shelves were loaded with plushies.

"Who should we get plushies for?" Leah asked.

Silence. Then...

"Dragon." came the replies.

"I wonder if we can find one that she DOESN'T have," Nano said rolling her eyes.

"I wonder what her room looks like."

"Doubt we could find the bed if we tried!"

They saw Dragon down the aisle.

"Look at this cute Gnorbu plushie!" Dragon squelled. Chris, who was with her, pulled her away.

"We're shopping for OTHERS!" Chris said, dragging the elf away.

The three down the aisle looked at each other and then raced towards the poor Gnorbu plushie. It wasn't that Dragon was hard to shop for... no wait, Dragon is hard to shop for. Nevermind. Leah flapped as hard as she could, Nano beat her wings as fast as she could. And Sage just ran like his life depended on it, occasionally making swipes at Nano and Leah with Pillow.

They crashed into the shelf and plushies came rolling down, each trying to find that single Cloud Gnorbu plushie. Stuffing flew everywhere along with parts.

"HEY HEY! BREAK IT UP HERE!" A Cybunny came over.

"Make your next move a better move," Leah said holding up her ray gun while sifting through the plushies.

And with that three people were kicked out of the store.

"I think the wrong move was on your part, Leah."

The Weewoo just glared moodily at the ground.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Belle! Belle!"

"Huh?"

"Do you think Jeran would like these new pajamas?" Nimras asked the Water Faerie.

"Nim.. That's woman underwear."

"Are you calling me fat?" The Lupess shouted.

"WHAT?"

"Just because you're a faerie doesn't mean you're better at picking out stuff... and calling me fat!"

"Nim, I didn't say tha-"

"I hate you! Where's the emo korner in this store?!?" The white Lupess ran off sobbing.

"Must be a full moon." The faerie shrugged before splashing her way to some clothing.

Meanwhile...

"Luau, I need a Kiko's opinion on this."

"Nut, you ARE a Kiko." Luau said, hovering over to the Purple basketball... er.. Kiko.

"Nano is being impossible. I don't know what to buy her besides cheese! And she has too many of that!" Nut sighed, looking at an arrangement of cheese.

"Do what I do." Luau shrugged, taking a sample of cheesecake.

"And what's that?"

"Wrap it in cheese."

"..._Nice_."

Meanwhile...

"Meep stop running back and forth across the street! You're making us look weird!" Plankton shouted at the hyperactive, silver Lupess.

Plankton and Planny were walking along the sidewalk towards the Toy Store, while Meep was zig zagging to and fro.

"I thought we always looked weird?"

"Oh right..."

"Plankton! Ketchup!"

"Planny, you just ate a full bottle of ketchup?"

"I thought we said that when it was time to meet to go?"

"It's been THAT long?"

"I told you we shouldn't have stayed at the Magic Shop so late."

"Din's Fire! C'mon Meep. This way!"

The trio walked towards the people that were starting to form a crowd by the Rainbow Pool. Shopping bags weighed down the members and the Christmas lights were starting to light up on the Money Tree, which had somehow transformed into an Evergreen for the season. There seemed to be a commotion though...

"What do you think you're staring at?" Came a squeaky, yet familiar voice from the center.

"Aw! Doesn't she look adooooorable?" came Nano's voice.

"Finally short enough, too!"

"Watch it!"

They came to find a short little Elf, the kind Santa has, in the center, decked in pirate clothing. In fact, it looked like a mini version of Dragon.

"Hi Plankton."

It WAS Dragon.

"What happened to her?" Plankton shouted, trying to hold in the giggles.

"Well, Dragon and I were at Kauavara's shop and Dragon started rambling on about how her race of Elves were superior to the short elves (I believe she called them midgets) and there was a Christmas Usul in there at the time. Didn't seem to like that, and apparently that Usul had magic, too." Chris finished.

"So when does it where off?" Nano said, poking Dragon's shoulder.

"Christmas day. Dragon's having the strange urge to sing Christmas songs, wrap up presents with other little midgets, and pretty much spread the Christmas cheer," Chris shrugged.

"You mean, she won't be celebrating Christmas Eve the NTAG version?" Nimras said, worridly.

"Afraid that Dragon will be a good little elf this year and go to sleep instead of staying in the fort with us in the Grand Hall." Chris drawled.

"Well that's super. Now I can't get her back after what she did to me... that time... which I don't talk about," Sage said.

"Why don't we just prank her?"

"You guys do realize I'm standing right here?"

"That wouldn't work Leah, remember when Mashy tried to get in her room?"

"I can hear every word you're saying, y'know!"

"We can always pick her lock, it's regular door now."

"I'm going to make plans to defend myself!"

"I guess so, but what if Dragon hears? She might make plans to defend herself?"

"I give up." Dragon muttered and stalked away.

Back at NTAG...

"The NT is coming tomorrow morning! Five o'clock SHARP! Be ready to aim and FIRE!" Tdyans made over the announcer.

The Grand Hall had been transformed into ONE GIANT FORT. Normally Dragon would've whipped up a lot of hot chocolate, cookies, brownies, and pretty much any sugary treat that would keep you up all night. But being a good little elf this year, she made a few cookies for Santa Claus, set out some milk and made her way to bed. That meant that the rest of the members had to fend for themselves. Which was bad because the rest of them had no skill whatsoever in the kitchen.

"Are you SURE I should be adding salt to brownies?"

"I'm positive! What else could S-U-G-A-R spell?" Belle said.

"Beats me." Leah shrugged.

"Exactly."

There were multiple levels of the fort, and those who were lucky enough got the top level. That way you could jump and the people below you would get mad. You could dive into the giant pile of blankets that was located in the center and actually get some air. Not to mention if the whole thing collapsed, chances were you would probably receive less damage than the rest.

The lucky few who got these spots were Nano, Leah, Sage, and Meep. They tied Meep down to keep her from destroying the fort... again.

"Let's tell GHOST stories!" Nano whizzed around.

"It's Christmas Eve, Nano. We're supposed to be waiting for a hobo in a red suit to give us some stuff for supposedly being good," Leah objected.

"Well, Belle banned us from annoying the other members. Most of them have fallen asleep already. And the rest are hardly staying awake, being glued to caffine, sugar, and video games." Sage pointed out.

"So what left is there to do?"

The object was all on their minds...

"Dragon."

Upstairs, the elf slept soundly in her bed, her pets asleep. Slowly, her body began to grow back to it's normal stature. Thankfully because she was buried in her pajamas. A rumbling came from her stomach.

"Not now tummy, gotta sleep..." she mumbled.

It rumbled again... and again.

"Alright!" Dragon sat up. It was midnight and she was back to her old self fully. "'Bout time!" She threw off her covers, revealing blue pajama shorts and a grey hoodie she was wearing. She stepped into her slippers and made her way out of her dorm and down the stairs, where she walked into Sage.

"AAAHH!"

"Shut UP Sage! Do you want to wake the house?" Leah hissed.

"What in the name of sugary sweets is going on here?" Dragon demanded.

"My you're looking awfully tall!" Nano commented.

"Cut it."

"Well we came to prank you, but we think we heard some noise in the Main Hall so we were headed that way." Leah replied.

"Well, I was on my way to the kitchen for a midnight snack."

"You don't want to go in there."

"Leah, if I walk in there and there is a SPOT out of place, you're gonna get it."

"Which is why you're not walking in there until we clean it up!"

"Whatever."

"Now then, we think we're going to catch Santa Claus in the act!" Leah said, jumping into the air.

"Super, let's go."

"So Miss Goodie-Two Shoes is coming?"

"You want me to make you or Meep scoot over in the fort?"

"Meep..."

"I suggest you can-it."

"Got it!" Nano said in a rather gleeful voice.

Meep had stayed back, rather by force than by choice. She was still tied down, and she was still vibrating. Nano, Leah, Sage, and Dragon made their way down the Grand Staircase, where they found the gigantic Christmas tree. Presents were overflowing from beneath it. It seemed like Santa Claus already came.

"I hear munching!" Dragon whispered, her elven ears picking up the slightings sound.

Leah cupped her ears.

"I do too! Let's go!"

They peeked around the Christmas tree. A lone figure sat on a chair, munching away at the cookies that Dragon made.

"I smell something other than cookies... Leah?"

"We made brownies."

"GACK!" The lone figure sitting on the chair began hacking away, coughing up the bite of brown he just took.

Dragon, Leah, Nano, and Sage ran over to the wheezing guy. Nano hit him with a baseball bat that somehow found it's way into her hands. The food came flying out into the darkness. Leah flew to the switch, and turned it on. Blaring lights streamed into their eyes which recoiled, having been use to the dark.

"ADAM?" They yelled. Lights from other rooms began to turn on.

"What can I say?" He said sheepishly.

"Oh I don't know, WHY YOU'RE HERE? And eating Santa's cookies, too!" Dragon shouted.

"Actually, all the cookies were gone. He left the brownies here."

"What's wrong with my brownies?" Belle shouted, storming into the room.

"You're not supposed to put salt in them."

"Oh." Came the reply from the Water faerie.

"What in the Neopian Time's name is going on out here?" Tdyans said as she walked into the room, her nightgown on.

"We found Adam here." The four sneaksters said together.

"Adam?" Tdyans gave a look. And when she gave that look, you didn't question it. I mean, c'mon. It's **The Look**.

"Last year's Christmas was fun, and I saw the fort you guys made... all I was going to do is eat the cookies- or brownies in this case -and raid your asparagus storage!" Adam whined.

If there was a good headdesk moment. That was it.

"It's four o'clock in the morning guys. Don't see the point of going back to sleep for another hour if we're just going to get up and pelt snowballs at the delivery boy." Nimras said, glancing at her watch.

"I thought you told us it was midnight?" Sage nudged Dragon.

"Yeah, I really need to get that fixed..."

There went another good headdesk moment.

And a knock at the door.

"Whoa! Delivery boy is early!" Nano exclaimed.

"It's not the delivery boy! I think it's for you Adam!" Leah said opening the door.

All the head staff from the TNT stormed in, giving Adam a menacing glare.

"Adam! I can't believe you left our fort for THIS!" shrieked Donna.

"How'd you find me here?" Adam asked feebly.

"You left a trail of asparagus."

"Oh... right."

"You guys might as well stay with us and pelt the delivery boy with snowballs." Tdyans said nonchalantly.

"And why is that?"

"We're officially snowed."

"Well how do you expect to get the NT from outside?"

"That's why it's good to have people with wings!"

The staff decided to stay. Not like they had a choice. The delivery boy came and went, with a new look, a new set of mind, and new voice pitch that he was able to reach. Dragon was especially enthusiastic to show everyone her comic in the NT. Once eight o'clock rolled around, Dragon made Leah clean up the kitchen while she made breakfast for everyone. They also discovered a new, more fun, way to give gifts to each other. It was like a food fight... only with presents.

Merry Christmas to all... and to all a good morning.

No seriously it's four am right now.

**THE END**

_Erm yeah. I sort of stayed up and wrote this in like two hours on Christmas morning. Which explains any typos or horrible grammar you might find. Hope you liked it:D _


End file.
